


Warmth

by Gertrude69



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Nightmares, One-Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertrude69/pseuds/Gertrude69
Summary: Jett keeps waking up to nightmares, she decides to go to Sage for advice, but soon sees an unexpected side of Sage that Jett has never seen before.
Relationships: Jett/Sage (VALORANT)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Warmth

Jett was walking along the halls of the Valorant Protocol base. She couldn’t sleep, not with the nightmares that kept popping up after their most recent mission that almost ended in a disaster. 

Jett was plagued with nightmares ever since, constantly going to training exhausted. Her coworkers had started to notice, especially Sage. Sage had asked questions about her recent sleep schedule and whatnot, but Jett merely dismissed the questions. She didn’t want Sage to worry about a small problem like this, when there was much more to worry about.

But that resolve crumbled quickly. Jett was getting desperate. She looked at the clock, 2:15 am. “Greaaat.” She thought to herself, continuing to trudge down the hallway.

“Should I ask Sage about this?” She thought to herself. As she was walking to the shooting range, she stopped by Sage’s door. Jett hesitated, not wanting to disturb her. But what choice did she have? Jett kept waking up to nightmares, and she couldn’t think of anyone else to tell other than Sage. After all, Sage seemed to be the only approachable person to talk about this.

Frankly, she wanted Sage to be the only one who knew about this.

Jett slowly opened the door, being quiet so that it would not disturb the others. She closed the door behind her, and saw Sage asleep. Jett heard Sage mumble. Her heart raced as she thought Sage was talking to her, but soon she found out that this wasn’t true.

Sage was muttering in her sleep, presumably from a nightmare of her own. She was twitching and lightly kicking the side of the bed, while tossing and turning and saying something in Mandarin. All of this happened while Jett was just standing there, in the dark, with the room illuminated by the full moon.

Jett had never seen this side of Sage before. So vulnerable, and soft. She always thought of Sage as strong-willed and calm, always motivating the team with wise words and a strict tone. Almost like a mother keeping her child in check. Sage was also very guarded, never showing a hint of fear in the worst possible situations. She never thought she would see Sage of all people tossing and turning over a nightmare. 

Jett felt something bloom in her chest, a sense of warmth, was it sympathy? Without thinking, she slid into bed next to Sage, wanting to comfort the monk. She wrapped her arms around the woman’s stomach and dug her face into her nape. 

“Don’t worry, you are safe. I’m here.” Jett whispered endearingly. Sage seemed to calm down in her sleep and returned to a peaceful and rhythm-based breathing. And for the first time in a long time, Jett was relaxed. She knew that she could have a peaceful sleep.

And she could definitely get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaaaaaaaa this is my first fanfic, I hope you guys liked it. I just wanted to help fill up the tag. 
> 
> Very short little fluff piece, gonna go slow here.
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated <3


End file.
